capital_dividefandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 4
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #4 TITLE: Days Fallen CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Grande Success LOGLINE: A bounty hunter stumbles upon a young girl with superpowers, and realizes that despite the laws of the world, gammas are still human. SHORT SYNOPSIS: Set in the Old Dominion, a bounty hunter named Rayes goes about his business, searching for a gamma to turn in for bounty. After following a lead, he meets a young girl with superpowers by the name of Emily. After saving Rayes the two team up to survive in the post apocalyptic remnants of America, on the run from other bounty hunters eager to bring in a kill. Act 1: On a regular day in the Old Dominion, Bounty Hunter Rayes Delatrades heads out to pursue a lead on a gamma out in the wilderness. After several hours of fighting off irradiated fauna, and sabotaging the attempts of other hunters, Rayes comes upon the gamma. The gamma, Emily, is only 13 years old. While confused at whether this was his target or not, a mutated bear ambushes Rayes. After a desperate fight, the bear is about to maul Rayes, when the girl lets out a physic blast that knocks the bear away. The two team up to take down the bear, and after successfully killing it, Rayes is stuck with the decision of what to do with the girl. Before he can make a decision, other Bounty hunters appear and begin firing upon the girl and him. They escape onto Rayes' hover cycle and manage to get away. Act 2: Now on the run, Rayes' new duty is to protect the girl, while he still has doubts about his decision, there is nothing he can do as he's also being hunted. Emily and Rayes decide to stick together and head to a long forgotten town where Rayes has some "friends". After a short journey, they reach the outskirts of the town, and must traverse on foot to the center where the remnants of a town has been re-established. Along the way, the Emily and Rayes form a kinship, but Rayes hides the real reason they are heading to town, which is to turn in Emily. As they get closer to their destination, Rayes continues to doubt his judgement. It peaks at the town, when Rayes' contact refers to Emily as his "bounty", showing her his true intentions. Act 3: Saddened and ashamed, Emily curses out Rayes, and effortlessly goes into custody. Suddenly, Rayes begins to fire into the collectors, and amidst the chaos, picks up Emily over his shoulder and runs. She fights back against him. He has to fight his way out of the city, while having to keep Emily from lashing out at him and trying to escape. She manages to break free and before she can get away, she falls through a collapsed tunnel and Rayes must save her. After jumping down and saving Emily from the mindless drudges that roam the sewers, they have an emotional moment in which he reveals that he was wrong to leave her, and promises to never let anyone hurt her. Together they fight their way out of the city, and finally away into the horizon. GENRE: 3rd Person Shooter/Adventure. PROTAGONIST: Rayes, a middle aged bounty hunter who likes to bring in his targets alive. While more compassionate than most of his other ruthless counter parts, Rayes stumbled into the profession ANTAGONIST: There are no real Antagonists. The antagonists of this game would consist of groups of other bounty hunters, as well as Rayes himself, when he betrays Emily. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Emily A 12 year gamma with psychic capabilities. Still innocent at heart, Emily is found by Rayes in the forests of the Old Dominion, supposedly on the run from bounty hunters like him. After showing that she is more than just a target after saving Rayes from a bear, we see that she is compassionate, witty, and surprisingly optimistic for a 12 year old living in the post apocalypse. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Old Dominion, formerly Virginias. Consists of irradiated forests and decrepit towns with new settlements scattered in and around the once great cities. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: In this game, you learn more about the lives of Bounty Hunters in the Capital Divide, as well as what life is like as a gamma in this universe. MEDIUM: Triple A Video Game WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Story Driven Video Games, as well as games with popular multiplayer game modes like Battle Royale are the most successful in the market right now. This game has both. PLATFORM: All WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Due to being released on all Platforms, it will be highly accessible to the fanbase. TARGET AUDIENCE Adults Male and Female ages 30 and below. Young Adults Male and Female ages 18 and below.